Tears of Blood
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Dedicated to luvanime14. AU. A peaceful village gets a forewarning of something terrible to come, and the lives of a dragon tamer and a half-dragon are affected. SanjixZoro. Warning: blood,gore,death,angst,dark-fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**Warning: This story has gore, blood, darkness, angst, and death of multiple characters (all except two are OC).**

Sanji glared at the creature before him. The monster stared back with wide golden red eyes with a sharp black iris glimmering in the middle. Its light silver scales shimmered as its chest heaved. They have been having this staring contest for hours and not much change had happened. Nor improvement. The young man groaned in exasperation and slammed his hands on an open book.

"Sing to me dragon!" Sanji screamed at the creature sitting on the floor. The dragon, upon the command, finally made movement, but it was only a pitiful yawn. The teen exhaled through his nostrils and then dove his face into the thick pages. He reread the special language out loud so that the dragon could understand. He checked it to make sure he wasn't stumbling with his pronunciation. When he looked up, the dragon had fallen asleep.

"Hey! Wake up you-!"

"Enough Sanji, don't get mad at the dragon. It's obvious that it's your fault." X Drake intervened, looking tired and bored, watching his apprentice unable to 'speak' to the dragon. X Drake's dragon, a large light greenish one with smoke floating from his nostrils, snorted at X Drake's comment.

"But he won't-"

"Give a dragon a rest kid. He's been sitting there for over two hours. Anyone will get tired." X Drake waved his hand to dismiss the young boy, "Why don't you go outside and reset your nerves before coming back. Then we'll commence again." Sanji let out a low snarl and closed the thick book with a loud slam. That brought little movement in the silver dragon, but it went back on sleeping. Sanji made other slamming noises and when the last hard slam of the door reverberated through the walls, the dragon opened its eyes and looked about its surroundings. X Drake slapped his hand on his forehead when the silver creature, realizing that his soon-to-be master stopped the rehearsing the spell, it followed after him with a playful thought.

Sanji slammed the door behind him and his heavy feet trudged down the hallway. Along the way, his classmates, Luffy and Usopp, stopped to wave. Luffy was in the same dragon taming major, but Usopp took the wand major. So, depending on the major, their uniforms were different. Luffy and Sanji's were heavier and bulky for they were handling potentially dangerous (if irritated) creatures. Underneath their leather vests, they wore a whole body suit of chain mail. They didn't need to wear the head armor like the stereotypical knight armor the children had heard of from storybooks. All they wore was a cap like headgear with the academy shield printed on the side.

Usopp, on the other hand, was lighter. On the dark belt, there was a loop where the students could store their wands. A long red cape was buttoned on the shoulders. This was a light version of armor, in case projectiles from the sky assailed them. Luffy whimsically wanted to join the wand major just because of the amazing cape, but his parents decided against it.

When Luffy and Usopp weren't received the response they wanted, Luffy pounced on Sanji's back. The blond lost his balance and fell face flat on the floor. Luffy lay on top of him and Usopp debated whether to laugh at this scene or not.

"Ow! Luffy! Get off!"

"What are you doing here Sanji?"

"Get off!"

"I thought you were singing the bonding song with your dragon?"

"Luffy! I said get off, so can you get off?"

Finally, Luffy got off and moved to the side. There was still a puzzled look on his face. Sanji was pissed, but he was now more pissed for the fact that Luffy was very good friends with his baby red dragon, even without singing the verse. The creature sat on Luffy's messy black hair and fluttered its yellow wings. Its name was Nik. Luffy actually wanted its name to be 'Niku' (Meat) but his teacher altered it for the sake of the dragon.

"Were you able to bond with Gin?"

"Not yet." Sanji replied tersely. He really wanted to get out of this academy and feel some fresh air in his lungs. Usopp sensed the spiky aura immediately and he quickly grabbed Luffy by the back of his uniform.

"C-Come on Luffy, let's go and eat."

"Eat? Okay!" Luffy sprang up and completely forgetting about Sanji, he ran down the hallway. It was a perfect chance to leave, so Sanji waved a hand to Usopp and left.

-.-.-

The town where Sanji lived was very small. It was almost in a middle of nowhere, but surrounded by hundreds of trees. The houses were small also; the only building that was taller than two stories was the academy, which had three. In the village, humans, as well as animals and mystical creatures lived together-somewhat in harmony. Some stampedes created by animals obliterated some buildings, but the rest of the animals were content with their living.

Sanji stared down at the floor the whole while. What was wrong with his dragon? Was it stupid? Does it not understand? The amateur dragon tamer frowned, crinkling his curly eyebrows so hard that he couldn't concentrate where he was walking. He, of course, naturally bumped into someone and he almost fell out of balance.

"Whoa! I'm sorry-" Sanji raised his head and swallowed when he had bumped into a man he knew very well.

"What are you doing here Curlicue?" Zoro raised an eye, scrutinizing the blond in a weird way. His eyes, a mix of gold and red, swirled together and glittered. It reminded Sanji of the eyes on his 'almost pet' dragon-and it made sense. The man had dragon blood running through his veins, which was why he had such vibrant green hair. It also explained why he also had dark green wings protruding from his back. The rest, he was just like any other human being. He had no scales, pointy nails, nor sharp teeth. He had ivory skin, but Sanji was lighter. He wore loose clothes that covered the parts that made humans either disgusted or aroused, depending on their liking. At least that meant the half-dragon knew what humans liked.

Zoro was eight months younger than Sanji and had been a dragon tamer and breeder for quite a while now. Since Zoro had more relations to dragons, he was able to speak the dragon language and get friendly with any type of monster. To Sanji's dismay, his silver baby dragon liked Zoro more.

The reason why Sanji's eye was boggling out of his sockets was that it was rare for the half-dragon to be roaming in town. Usually Zoro stayed in the remote hills because of his physical appearance and a minor misanthrope towards humans, but once a month he visited the nearby village to check on some dragons, donate dragons to the academy, or stock up on some food.

A tiny pink dragon perched on Zoro's shoulders and it cooed when the half-dragon began to pet it. It was so small, the dragon could fit in Sanji's hands, if Zoro let him.

"Z-Zoro-!" Sanji straightened up and began fumbling with his uniform, "U-Um, j-just taking a walk."

"With a face like that?"

When Sanji slapped his face, Zoro chuckled, "W-What face?"

"It's long. What's wrong Curlicue? You can't sing the verse?" Zoro chuckled.

"Shut up!" Sanji tried to retort, but it sounded weak and dead. He waved his finger around to summon the spell book. The book floated in midair and flipped to the page he had been staring at for so long. His eyes hurt just looking at it. "I've been saying it over and over again but the thing won't sing back!" Sanji cried in frustration.

Zoro stared at the sky for the whole time Sanji cursed out in a string of colorful words. When Sanji was finished, the man stepped toward Sanji to read the book. Zoro was used to this kind of 'crying for help about dragons' topic. Many dragon tamers came to Zoro for help with training or taking care of the creatures. Sanji was one of them.

"Are you sure you're pronouncing it correctly?"

"I-I'm sure!" Sanji stammered, blushing as Zoro's shoulder came into contact with his.

"Utae alas potens bestia... Umîne aócintho, silva viridi..." Zoro gestured to the blond, "Repeat."

"Utae alas potens-"

"See, there. Vowel sounds, Curlicue." Zoro leaned back and crossed his arms; this action disappointed Sanji, "but you're close. I still don't understand why you chose to be a dragon breeder instead of a potion master. Your father was a great potion master correct?"

"He _is_," Sanji stressed the present tense, "It's just that...I had my own reasons."

"What?"

"What...?"

"What was the reason?"

"I-I like dragons..." _I like you damn it! Realize you idiot! _"-yup. That's the reason."

"Hmm..." Zoro unfolded his arms for a split second and crossed them back again, "Well you suck at it."

The comment snapped Sanji's nerves, "You speak too much!"

Zoro laughed and poked Sanji on the forehead, "I really think you should change your major." Suddenly, the tiny pink dragon woke up and tapped Zoro on the cheek. "Hm?" He stopped to listen to the pink dragon's language. Then, Zoro whispered in the dragon's tongue. Sanji tried his best to contain his shivers. He loved when Zoro spoke in dragon.

Zoro scratched the back of his head and suddenly his beautiful eyes were off from Sanji's gaze, "Um, I've been keeping these eggs for a month and it's going to hatch soon. Do you want to come over and see?"

Sanji went rigid, and it took superhuman strength to open his mouth, "I-I-I can come over?"

"Yeah...what's with that face? You've been to my house before."

"B-But that's long time ago!" Twelve years ago to be exact. "I-I'm kind of nervous-"

"Really Curlicue? Nervous? That's really weird for you to say." The pink dragon tapped his face again and his attention was on it for a minute, "...oh, oh yeah forgot. Hey Curlicue, can you cook for that night only? Chopper wants to try your dishes." Zoro slipped his hand down his shirt and rummaged through. Sanji, the whole time, could not take his eye off it.

The man pulled out a hand sized dragon tooth carved into a horn. It was held by a thin string, so it could be worn as a necklace. He roughly yanked Sanji's arm, pried the hand open, and dropped the horn in it.

"Blow it and Yubashiri will come. She'll escort you up there." Up was the right term. Zoro's home was perched on the highest point of the mountains. The rocks were brittle and loose at the bottom and became sharp and steep near the top. Also, the mountain was so high, it was impossible to see the tip. It would be sudden death for anybody, poachers or just friendly visitors, to climb up the arduous mountain. So, it was a safe place for dragons, but there was only one way to get there: flying. Obviously Zoro could because he had wings, but Sanji needed his dragon friends.

Zoro curled Sanji's fingers around the horn, "Remember our promise Curlicue?"

"...y-yes...'don't tell-'"

"'-my location.'" Zoro finished his sentence. Then pulled a sweet smile, "You've kept it and I thank you for it." Sanji blushed again, so he avoided Zoro's gaze as best as he could.

In the corner of his eye, however, Zoro shifted. "Hey, is that-" Sanji turned and his face was welcomed with Gin body slamming him. Second time today. He hoped there wasn't a third.

"Hey Gin." Zoro smiled and raised his arms to beckon it over. The dragon piqued its little head and, like a rocket, he launched into Zoro's arms. Sanji could almost see hearts flying in many directions as Gin cuddled and licked Zoro everywhere. "So, you're not bonded with Sanji huh?"

"Not yet..." Sanji replied for Gin. The blond glared at the dragon, "Do you think he hates me?"

"No, he likes you...he just doesn't comprehend the language yet."

"I knew it." Sanji frowned.

"You can't blame him. He's still a baby." Zoro said while tickling Gin's belly, "Give him some time. He's smart; he'll eventually get it."

Sanji pointed to the pink dragon named Chopper, "Hey, is he one of your newly hatched?"

"He's new, but I didn't incubate him. I found him in the West Desert."

Sanji raised a suspicious eye. The West Desert wasn't exactly a safe place for any animal because that was where poachers thrived.

"W-Were you okay?"

"Me?"

"Aren't you a rare item for poachers?" Sanji hated using 'item' as the term but that was what the poachers called their caught specimens. Half human-half creatures were considered the highest bid for avarice collectors. Having one raised the person's status.

Zoro frowned, suddenly the emotions vanished into apathy, "Hawk Eyes gave me contacts to hide my eyes and I wore a cape the whole time there." Zoro stroked Chopper's back with his finger, "I was able to find him because of his cries. He was trying to wake his parents..." Zoro's voice trailed off and he had no intention of completing his sentence. Sanji didn't need to hear the rest.

"...his parents were Eyeless?"

After a minute of silence, Zoro finally made a faint nod.

"...they gorged out their eyes." Zoro finished quietly, but curtly. Sanji winced at the horrid image of the corpses of eyeless dragons. All were killed, their eyes taken out, and were left abandoned. What the poachers wanted was the dragon's eyes. People of the East believed that drinking an alcoholic beverage with an eye of a dragon would cure any life threatening disease. This was why Zoro was cautious about his whereabouts. Poachers would do anything to get their hands on a secret hideout filled with exclusive dragons.

Zoro's eye flicked to Chopper, "This little kid has the power to heal wounds. If you need any curing, I'll send you him."

"Thanks, and for this too." Sanji patted the pocket with the horn.

Zoro nodded and he stared at the sky. It was starting to darken. A perfect hour for him to fly back home.

"Try to blow the horn when the sun sets. Yubashiri's scales are dark so it'll be hard for her to hide behind the sunset sky."

"Got it."

Zoro waved a hand, urging Sanji to step back. The blond understood and took five steps back. Zoro, still staring up at the clouds, rolled his shoulders back. A strong gust of wind whipped around when his dark green wings unfolded and spread out. Zoro handed Sanji Gin and, after holding Chopper tight in one hand, another powerful gust burst underneath him as Zoro flew up toward the heaven in mere seconds. Sanji had fallen on his rump by the wind and gazed at the man the whole time until he was only a spot.

He sighed because no matter how many times he had seen Zoro do that, it always mesmerized him. Sanji had his hand on top of the pocket again. The tooth of Yubashiri. The last time he had seen her was when he was six, and she was still a baby then. He also remembered Zoro having one more dragon: Kitetsu the Third. All three were with him wherever Zoro went, but looking at how large the tooth was the two must have grown a lot.

He suddenly remembered the feel of Zoro's hands on his when the man gave him the tooth. His skin was smooth and even when Zoro took his hand away, the parts where he touched was warm. A blush formed on Sanji's face and he squeezed his fist. Oh how he wanted Zoro, but not in the 'claiming' way. He wanted the intimacy and love. He wanted to spill out his heart and propose Zoro that he loved him, but he had been a chicken throughout the years.

Did Zoro even like him in that way? This was hard to state because he had never seen Zoro interact with any other human besides the administrators of the academy.

"Sanji. You're drooling." Sanji stilled to the voice and he turned. Ace, a tall young man with long black wavy hair stared back at him with a peculiar expression. A splash of freckles adorned him face, making him seem younger. He was actually twenty; Sanji was eighteen.

"Ace!" With a clean swipe of his hand, Sanji wiped off his mouth and sure enough there was drool. There was a moment hesitation as Sanji tried to figure out why Ace was half confused and half flustered. It didn't take a minute to remember what major Ace Portagus had: Psychic Major. Worst of all, he was an Elite Student: the top student in the major. All Elite Students wore a long scarf around their necks with a golden star fastened in the middle. The scarves had four types of colors signifying the specific major; Ace was in the Psychic Major so his was violet and blue.

Sanji slapped his hands on his head, "You read my mind?"

"Not all of it, but you're cooking up some really dirty ideas with the dragon boy."

"Ace!" Sanji glared at him, "How much did you hear our conversation?"

"Not long. I try not to be nosy." Ace pulled out one of his handsome smiles.

A thought passed through Sanji's head and he had to ask, "H-Hey Ace, can you read Zoro's mind too?"

"Yeah." Ace replied as if he was asked he could tie his own shoes.

"What...what does he think of me?" He knew this was cheating but he desperately wanted to know.

Ace blinked a few times and then shrugged, "I can't say much, but he doesn't hate you."

"I-Is that 'yes he likes me' or 'yes, but only as friends'?"

"That's for you to find out." Ace pointed his thumb to the direction of the academy, "If you don't return to X Drake's class in three minutes and-now fourty-nine seconds-you'll going to lose some points."

Sweat poured out from Sanji's body. A waiting X Drake was an unhappy X Drake. "Oh oh okay! Thanks Ace!"

"Yeah whatever. Oh, by the way," Ace nodded toward Sanji's uniform pocket, "You better watch that." Sanji swallowed, gave a slight nod, and ran with full speed.

Ace shuffled his feet and without looking back, he spoke in a gentle voice, "Eavesdropping is not a good habit to have, Madam Nico."

A giggle and then a figure appeared behind him, "I'm sorry, but it was just so interesting." Robin Nico, one of the three Psychic Major's instructors, smiled.

"I know." Ace agreed.

"But, you're quite a tease Mister Portagus."

"About Zoro's true feelings? The kid will eventually find out."

Robin shook her head, "I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh?" Then Ace's eyes gleamed, "Ah..._that_."

"Yes, you could've warned him."

"I did madam. I warned him to be careful with the horn." Ace titled his head back and pulled up a smile, "_It's_ going to happen sooner or later. We psychics can predict what's to come, but we can't change it."

Robin sighed sadly, putting a hand to her cheek, "This is one drawback of this ability."

"Really madam? You think so? I love this power. I was always the one who opened presents before Christmas." Ace shrugged absentmindedly, "I never really liked surprises."

-.-.-

Sanji was literally running down the hallway when he heard someone call his name. He turned and his mouth slacked open. Kalifa, a young beautiful student, walked toward him with a dainty fashion. She was like an angel without wings. She pushed her thin glasses to her crystal blue eyes. Her eyes glittered and he could see himself in them.

"H-Hello Miss Kalifa."

"Hello Mister Black. How's class?"

"F-Fine...h-how about yours?" Sanji's perverted eye flicked back a million times to Kalifa's voluptuous crevice.

Kalifa brushed her hair behind her ear and sighed softly. "Good. I was able to fly on my broom." She then glided her slender finger along Sanji's chest. Sanji held on, trying not to turn into a pile of goo. She was gorgeous, wonderful, and daring. But why? Why was she going out with Spandam? That nasty creepy newcomer? Then again, she, Kaku, and Lucci all were newcomers at this academy, and they were all a little bit...off.

The creepy man who nobody liked (except Kalifa, Lucci, and Kaku) was the worst. To Sanji's bad luck, the creepy brat was in the same dragon taming major. Spandam was clumsy, a liar, stupid, arrogant, selfish-and did he already mention creepy? Everyone was to keep care of one dragon, but Spandam had his tenth one. He said he kept losing them. Sanji couldn't understand why the teachers were letting him slide.

The other two Sanji didn't know much. The psychics read their past and it was placid, but all said it was an uncomfortable kind of peaceful. Their past life was too perfect; it had no flaws. No human being had life without mistakes. It became suspicious when the psychics said the same with Spandam.

On top of it, Kaku and Lucci weren't talkative. Neither was Kalifa, so this was a bizarre yet delightful experience.

Gin suddenly became fussy, and he snarled and snapped at Kalifa. Sanji nonverbally scolded him by tapping it on its nose.

"Sorry for the rude manners miss. He's still learning to behave."

"I see..." She replied as if she was slightly disgusted with the creature. Kalifa made tiny circles on Sanji's chest, right over his heart, "You love dragons?"

"I-I-I do..."

She leaned in close and whispered seductively in his ear, "...even that green haired half-dragon?"

Sanji's eye snapped wide open and shoved her back. This startled Kalifa, but her expression returned to her quiet phase. She put a hand over her plump lips and giggled.

"Oh, then you do like him-"

"Why do you care?" Sanji snapped, startled on how sharp his tone was.

Kalifa shrugged, "Just wondering. The dragon boy seems to have good relations with you."

"W-Well, we've been friends since six..."

Kalifa's eyes widened and her expression turned flowery and happy, "Really? Since six? That's about the same time I met the guys." 'The guys' she was referring was Lucci, Kaku, and creepy man, Sanji supposed.

Sanji scratched the back of his head, "T-That's nice." He felt something was off about their conversation. She wasn't excited about the topic about friendship. It was something else, but Sanji couldn't grasp what it was. At first he was so elated that the gorgeous woman was speaking to him, but now he wanted someone to help him get out of here.

Luckily, someone heard his tiny plea, and his classmate Kidd came running down the hallway.

"Sanji! What the hell are you doing there talking to some chick?"

Sanji made a face at the informal language and Kalifa seemed taken aback by the rude manner.

"That's sexual harassment."

"...w-what? Why?"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Kidd snarled and then grabbed Sanji by the wrist, "Come on Sanji! You're two minutes late! X Drake is pissed!"

"Oh god, I completely forgot about that! Thanks Kidd."

"Thank me when you still have a head on your shoulders." Kidd, still holding Sanji, yanked him and ran with heavy feet. Sanji almost looked like he was being dragged, but the blond was quick on his feet. He was facing backwards, so he yelled out loud to Kalifa.

"Bye Miss Kalifa! I hope to meet you again, so I can properly ask you out to lunch-!"

"Shut up Sanji and run!"

Kalifa giggled as the two were running while arguing. When they turned a corner, the soft eyes turned cold. She turned to return to her own class, when she flipped her wrist around. A small necklace was looped around her finger and it spun in large circles for the weight of the dangling object.

It was a horn made of a dragon tooth.

"Too easy." Kalifa whispered and pulled a sly smile. She stuffed the necklace into her pocket and walked into her class. Everyone was already in their seats and stared at her when she entered. She was one of the prettiest ladies, but since she acted so hostile no one ever approached her. She glanced around the room and caught a glimpse of Lucci and Kaku in the back. She gave a quick wink, and both nodded in unison. She then headed to the professor's desk.

"Professor, may I ask for a leave today? I feel a little sick."

The Wands and Brooms professor, Kuro, pushed up his glasses with the palm of his hand, "You look quite fine, but...if you say so."

"Thank you professor."

"Uh, professor," Kaku raised his hand, "May we take leave also? We would like to escort her."

Kuro pursed his lips tight in mild distaste, but he nodded. Kaku bowed and descended the stairs. Lucci silently followed after him. Kaku helped to Kalifa's side and led her out of the door. Some of the girl students sighed, amazed at the gentlemanly manner.

Nami, however, rolled her eyes, "Gosh, girls are so stupid."

"Hey hey, that's your species." Usopp hissed.

"I hate her," Nami spat, ignoring Usopp's comment, "She thinks she's all pretty. Did you see her boyfriend? He's stupid and creepy!"

"Miss Nami," Kuro cut in, interrupting her berates, "Please, behave like an Elite Student."

Nami blushed in embarrassment and she shrunk into her seat, "I-I'm sorry professor."

-.-.-

Once out of the classrooms, the three began to walk in a brisk manner. The hallway was silent for everyone was in class. So they had the freedom to talk about anything. Anything secret.

"You got it my dear?" Kaku asked.

"Yes, see?" Kalifa showed her friends the horn. Kaku took it and carefully examined it.

"You're right. It is a dragon horn. A relatively large one too."

Lucci muttered to himself, but he was actually directing it to the two, "Did anyone tell Spandam about this?"

"No." They answered quickly.

"Not to offend the lad, but he's stupid." Kaku pointed out, "He'll surely ruin the plan before it even starts."

"We'll show it to him when we're allowed to return to the dormitories."

"Why did we even choose him as the leader?"

"That's because his father has the title."

"Self-proclaimed."

"Still, his father did find a cave with hundreds of dragons."

"It's probably dumb luck, or someone else found it first but was killed. His father can't possibly kill that many dragons. He's a wimp."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we got this dragon horn and soon we'll be able to get that same fame." Kalifa tersely finished with the topic in an abrupt manner. Kaku sighed and shook his head sadly. The beautiful woman did say mean things to Spandam sometimes-scratch that, all the time-but she loved him nevertheless.

-.-.-

Four hours later, with dinner in between, the day was over. All twelve teachers from four majors ordered the students to head to their dormitories. Sanji packed up his books back when he was called by Kidd and Luffy.

"Hey, we're heading to the bathhouse to get clean before we sleep. Do you want to go?"

"Sorry guys. Not today. I have something planned."

Luffy grinned, "What is it?"

"Sorry Luffy it's a secret-" Here, Sanji slipped his hand on the pocket, and froze. His face blanched in pure white. Kidd and Luffy gaped and they caught him before Sanji crumbled to the ground.

"Sanji what happened?"

"T-The horn!"

"Horn?"

"O-Oh my god! W-Where's the horn!" Sanji frantically shoved Kidd and Luffy to the side and he rushed to where he sat. He pushed the table and chairs, but there was no horn. Kidd widened his eyes in surprise because he had never seen a panicked Sanji. He and Luffy exchanged doubting glances before turning back to the blond who was still going around his desk. "Oh god oh god, where is it!"

Kidd grabbed Sanji by the collar and shook him, "Sanji, cut it out! You won't be able to find it in the state you're in!" He called Luffy, "Go and find anyone in the psychic major!" Luffy nodded and bolted out the room.

In minutes, Luffy randomly selected Smoker and Hawkins, the two instructors of the Psychic Major. Kidd slapped his own face. Why didn't Luffy find Professor Nico? She was much easier to talk to.

"What's going on Straw Hat?" Smoker snapped, the cigar breaking in half.

"Sorry we, uh, Sanji lost something and we need to find it. It's really important."

Hawkins sighed and stashed out his cards, "What is the exact question?"

Smoker rolled his eyes and lit up a new cigar. He swirled it around until an oval shaped smoke was formed. This, Smoker used as a screen to be able to view the future.

Sanji got up, with the help of Kidd and Luffy, and spoke in a shaking voice, "I-I lost an object and I want to know when it was lost. I-It's a dragon horn. It's a tooth of Yubashiri..."

"Yubashiri? The half-dragon kid's dragon?" Smoker's eyes turned menacing, "Why did you have it in the first place?"

Sanji's voice turned small, "H-He gave it to me."

"Enough with the petty questions Smoker. You know why he was given the horn." Hawkins swiped the cards and shuffled ten cards. He then flipped a few and laid them in on a close table. "Hmm...oh..."

"Oh?" All three answered in a fearful way.

"Your horn was removed from you a few minutes after you returned from your walk."

"T-That's four hours ago!" Luffy gasped. There was no more blood in Sanji's face.

"D-Did I drop it?" If he dropped it, he prayed that the horn was stepped on by someone and was shattered. Yes, please be broken so no one would blow it.

Hawkins shook his head, "No, someone stole it from you."

Sanji's legs turned into liquid and he could not stand anymore. His head was banging so hard, it was painful. He knelt over and he gagged, fear and dread suffocating him. Luffy panicked and tried to calm him down. Kidd let Luffy handle that because they were closer friends, and he glared at the instructors. Smoker and Hawkins were standing still and passive; all psychic people were like this.

"W-Who?"

Hawkins put the cards away and flicked his eyes to Smoker, "I think this is your field."

Smoker snorted at the compliment. He closed his eyes and muttered an ancient language. Luffy grinned because he heard the phrase 'Yubashiri' mixed in. The smoke by the instructor glowed in white. Kidd and Luffy awed when they saw the Yubashiri's horn since it was their first time to ever see one. Then, they saw the hand that held the horn. It was slender and beautiful.

"Oh come on, show us the face!" Kidd frowned, getting impatient.

"Oh, oh, the view's going up! The view-" Luffy stopped in mid-sentence and he swallowed. Hawkins and Smoker glared at the smoke and for the first time in ages, they showed surprise.

"M-Miss Kalifa..." Sanji sputtered, "W-Why...?"

"I knew that woman was weird! Everyone in that group was weird!"

In a second, the smoke dissipated in the air because Smoker had lost his concentration. Anger burned in his dark black eyes and he slammed the door open, running down the hall calling all of the Wand and Broom instructors.

The rest were frozen in place. Kidd finally moved and he yanked Sanji up.

"Don't just sit there as if it's the end of the world! Let's go and find her!" Sanji merely bobbed his head up and down.

"I'll be looking into her room." Hawkins replied and he rushed out. Kidd and Luffy dragged Sanji and chased after Hawkins.

"W-Why...why would Miss Kalifa do such an act?"

"I don't know! Maybe she thought the necklace was pretty!"

"But, wouldn't she ask instead of stealing it?" Luffy asked.

"Girls become stupid when it comes to jewelry!"

"Are you sure about that-"

"Open the doors please!" Hawkins yelled and the women's dormitory flung open. The women were staring wide eyed and wondering why men were flooding in.

"W-what happened Professor?"

"Ah, children, have you seen Kalifa?"

"Kalifa? ...I don't know...I haven't seen her..."

"I've seen her." Nami called and approached the group. If Sanji was in good health, he would have swooned at her nightgown style.

"Where did you see her Miss Nami?"

"She said she was sick, so she didn't attend any classes. Kaku and Lucci also went with her and didn't return either."

"...Did this happen four hours ago?" Hawkins asked in a subdued voice. Nami saw the color fade from all of the boy's faces. She finally noticed that Sanji looked like a corpse.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Did _that_ finally come?" Hawkins mumbled to himself. Luffy caught it and he tapped the instructor.

"What's _that_?" Hawkins stilled and did not move. The women were intrigued and they were crowding around the men. Soon there was a large, quiet circle. All were waiting for Hawkins to reply.

Hawkins glanced wearily at the students and then he flipped the card. He found what he wanted, and showed it so everyone can see. It was only two cards with powerful meanings: death and a mystical creature.

"In the time to come," Hawkins started, "Poachers will infiltrate our village and kill the dragons for the eyes."

The room fell silent. They heard the word and it was pronounced in the easiest form of language. But no one wanted to realize what it all meant.

"P-Poachers?" One girl finally broke the silence and uttered a word that everybody abhorred, "W-We have poachers in our town?"

"How did this happen?"

"We've been protecting our walls! How was it infiltrated?"

"K-Kalifa is a poacher?"

"Apparently, there might be some evidence that Kaku, Lucci, and Spandam are poachers too." Hawkins replied in a gentle tone. His voice wasn't heard because everyone was screaming and in a panic. However, some of the women nearby heard the names, 'Kaku' and 'Lucci' and they all fell in a fit. Nami shook her head in exasperation when she saw some of the girls sobbing at the thought that such a handsome man could become a poacher. "But, we are not able to prove it yet-"

"That is a fact Professor Basil." The crowd hushed enough to hear Shanks, a dragon tamer instructor, enter the main dormitory. Mihawk and X Drake walked behind carrying a jar containing dozens of red orbs. Three tall dragons, bearing the instructors emblem, stood patiently at the doorway. They hissed and growled at the jar. Every girl who saw the mutilated eyeballs screamed, so Mihawk and X Drake hid them under their coats.

"They were found in Spandam's room. They're probably from the dragons he had been assigned and 'lost.'" Mihawk informed, his mouth pulled in a taut frown. He glared at the jars with his golden eyes. Mihawk was a second generation half-dragon so his eyes had lost the red tint; he also didn't have wings. "We are still looking for the bodies."

Smoker came right in, panting for he was running everywhere, "I can't feel Kalifa's presence within the academy. It's the same with Kaku, Lucci, and Spandam."

Hawkins nodded and he raised his arms, "My psychic students, foretell the location of where Kalifa is. In the meantime," Hawkins directed this to the dragon taming instructors, "Take a few of your students and some of the Potion Major students and be on standby. We will tell you of the location."

"Wait, I think Sanji knows where the dragon's lair is!" Luffy shouted. Then he reconsidered and he whispered in Sanji's ears, "Do you?"

"I-It was somewhere on a tall mountain."

Kidd rolled his eyes, "There's mountains surrounding this fucking place!"

"Don't yell at my face!" Sanji shouted.

"Well, that plan worked." Kidd brushed past the topic and began chanting a verse to his flaming orange dragon. The dragon nodded and fluttered its tiny wings out of the room, "I asked Law to come and fly with us."

When Sanji heard that the Elite Student Law Trafalgar was recruiting into this sudden mission, he felt relieved. Or should he be? Sanji covered his face and he groaned. All this happened because he was careless! Ace had warned him subtly about the horn! He should have been more than careful!

"Do not blame yourself Mister Black." Sanji put his hands on the side of his head. He turned red for the shock that his mind could be read so easily. Hawkins continued with a calm air, "This is not your fault."

"B-But if the horn wasn't stolen Zoro would've-"

"No, this event was burned into the books of time. Whether or not you have kept the horn, this tragedy would have occurred a year, or perhaps decades later." Hawkins paused, "...same with that prophecy..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Sanji started to dislike psychics.

-.-.-

As Kidd stated, there were over two thousand mountain ranges. Only a quarter of them had names. Between an unnamed mountain and Bottle Nose Mountain, there was the secret dragon lair. Here, Zoro stayed with hundreds of mystic creatures.

Zoro walked down the stone steps to the roughly made basement where all of the eggs were kept. Kitetsu was following behind while humming in a joyful manner. He was singing because he knew where Zoro was heading. The egg Kitetsu and Yubashiri united to create was in one of the incubators, almost ready to be hatched.

Kitetsu was getting frustrated, so he flew past Zoro and to the heavy stone door. The man didn't say a word as the impatient dragon pushed the door away to create a space for him to enter. He slid in, and Zoro squeezed in a second later.

The stone room was filled with large boxes with one egg each (this is in case the baby dragons wouldn't eat each other). Light filtered from the artificial sunlight a wand instructor conjured. Kitetsu was peering into one of the boxes and was humming louder than before.

Zoro chuckled, "Kitetsu my boy, it's going to be another day or so until it hatches. You know that already."

Kitetsu hummed, ignoring Zoro's comment and squashed his face on the glass. Yubashiri and Kitetsu's egg was a mix of crimson and black. Zoro glanced at the excited Kitetsu and smiled at the soon-to-be father. Zoro peered into the incubator glass too. What would the baby look like and act? If it was a female, it would probably act like her father Kitetsu. A crazy, hyperactive demon. Zoro titled his head to the side and smiled sourly. He hoped the baby would be a boy.

"Kitetsu's looking at the baby again?" A voice near the hallway sighed, "He's really excited for the baby."

Zoro turned, "Well, wouldn't you be happy if you get to see a child that you've brought into the world?"

"I don't know. I never had that experience yet." The half-dragon girl entered the stone room and walked past all of the incubators. Her short black hair bounced as she walked. Her dragon, Wadō Ichimonji, trailed after silently. Wadō was a rare dragon albino: a white body and blue eyes. Normal dragon eyes were golden red, so blue was one in a thousand dragon births. When the dragon girl stopped in front of Zoro, she put her hands on her hips and peered into the glass also, "But I can understand the excitement of seeing an egg hatch. It's going to be a pretty baby."

"You agree Kuina?"

"Yeah." All of a sudden Kuina's expression darkened, "Zoro, what did you do with the horn?"

"Eh?" Zoro's voice rose, so she caught his lie.

She grabbed Zoro and pulled him to her face, "Don't tell me you gave it to the blond human!"

"I-!"

"Zoro, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't trust humans! We've been hunted down by poachers for thousands of years! You should know that!"

"But didn't we move here because there aren't any around these parts?"

"Did you hear that from the human's lips?"

"It was from Hawk Eyes-"

"Don't let me hear about the Nisei!" Kuina snarled, "His blood is close to humans than ours!" She jabbed her finger on Zoro's chest. Unlike his, she kept her nails long and sharp, so even her pokes hurt.

Zoro was getting annoyed with her rants, so he pushed her away, "I told you, Sanji's not like that! You've met him before!"

"I did, but a human's a human." Kuina folded her arms and sighed sadly, "We're near a point of extinction, but we're unable to mate because you're gay."

"Oh god, can we stop talking about that? You didn't even like me in the first place!"

"I _still_ don't like you in that way! You're like...a stupid young brother to me!"

"Thanks for calling me stupid, Stupid."

"You're welcome."

They were interrupted when Kitetsu thrust his head upward. Zoro and Kuina stopped to hear for themselves, but all they could hear was the sound of the wind. Kitetsu slithered down the hallway and disappeared quickly and quietly like a snake.

"I think Yubashiri finally arrived." Zoro guessed by how rash the dragon became.

"Strange...she's the fastest flyer." Kuina summoned Wadō to her side. The albino dragon silently obeyed and nudged her beautiful slender head against Kuina's.

"I wonder what took her so long."

"Maybe the human fell."

"Kuina, will you stop with the pessimistic comments-?"

Zoro picked up a distant sound. It was an anguish cry of Kitetsu.

"Zoro," Kuina's voice turned cold, "Go to Kitetsu. I'll stay on guard." She whispered a lyric to Wadō. The white dragon closed her eyes and a swirl of smoke enveloped her. The smoke swirled and formed into a white sword. Kuina grabbed the hilt and dashed out the door, "Close this room when you leave!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zoro snapped, following after her. He tapped Chopper off his shoulder, "You stay here! Don't make a sound alright?" The pink dragon nodded and floated back on top of an incubating machine.

Usually Zoro would summon Kitetsu and Yubashiri into swords when there was danger, but since both of them were absent he snatched up two plain black swords. When he got out of the incubator room, he kicked the stone door back into its place. He ran straight and turned left, but he soon realized he took the wrong way. So, he spun on his heels and, spreading out his wings, he burst out from one of the open windows and into the sky.

The sky was pitch-black, so he couldn't see Kitetsu or the danger. He concentrated very hard to hear his dragon's cry, and he didn't need to wait that long to hear it again. It was low, deep, and wavering. Zoro's heart clenched up to hear such a miserable sound. By squinting through the dark he could make the outline of the mountain edge. He flew to the sound, which was not very far.

He found Kitetsu sitting near the edge of the cliff, where Zoro created stone steps if anyone wanted to enter in a formal way (if they could fly up here that is). The dragon's head was bent down, staring at the limp object beside him. He rose his head up toward the sky and created another cry.

Zoro landed and he rushed to his pained dragon. He petted its neck while he moved to the side to see what was making Kitetsu so distressed. When he saw the large, black object Zoro sucked in a breath. His green hair stood up on its end, and his blood stopped its circulation. Instantaneously, the wind blew toward his direction, carrying the scent of blood. He slowly approached the black creature; what used to be his beautiful dragon with slick black scales. When he reached the creature's head, his knees gave in and he collapsed.

He slowly raised his shivering hands to pet Yubashiri for the last time while she was still warm. Tears he didn't know he was creating poured out from his eyes and fell on the shimmering scales. He didn't want to touch the eyelids for he knew that her eyes were taken. Yubashiri had become an Eyeless.

Kitetsu nudged Yubashiri, hoping that she would wake, but Zoro knew it was useless. Kitetsu knew also, but he did it nonetheless. Kitetsu's eyes sparkled for a second and soon he was crying also. The sight wrenched Zoro's heart. His hands were trembling hard and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the two swords with all his might. Without saying a word to Kitetsu, he rocketed through the maze of trees and to his home. He couldn't think anything rational. All he wanted to do was to kill the people who had done this. Even if it was Sanji.

He leaped onto the ledge and he flipped himself over to land on the stone porch. When he raised his head he saw that the door to his home as open ajar. Light was seeping out, as well as unfamiliar voices.

"What the fuck! What did you make me do?"

"It wasn't our fault, Spandam. You're the one who did it."

"Shut up! Then it's her fault then for leaping out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of me!"

There was an exasperated sigh, "Just because of you, we lost a chance to get our fame."

"What did you just say Lucci?"

Zoro paled. Shaking his head, hoping it was not what he was thinking, he kicked the door open. His brute strength smashed the wooden door in half and it sent flying into a scrawny man with periwinkle colored hair. The man screamed and was thrown across the room and smashed into the wall. Three heads turned and saw Zoro at the entrance.

"My my, look what we have here."

"Another half-dragon. Hm, maybe there ought to be others like him?" The orange haired man pointed to the lying body with his nose. Zoro's attention was to the body on the floor. The more he stared, the more he was losing his sanity. His close friend, the tomboy, his sisterly figure, was now dead on the floor. She had strength to slice a man vertically in half! Why, why did she have to die because of a fucking bullet? Zoro's breaths were uneven and he couldn't even stand straight anymore. Yubashiri, and now Kuina were dead. Dead, because he was the one who gave the horn.

"Then, why are we waiting for?" The slender man with a ponytail replied quietly. His eyes were piercing into Zoro's and the half-dragon flinched, "Let's get that thing and collect all of the eyes."

Zoro snapped out from his mental paralysis and he roared, his voice sending the three back a few feet. He crouched down and kicked his feet to produce an immense force. He lunched and sliced the first thing that met his blades. Unfortunately, the objects he had stuck were also blades.

"My, you're quite a sturdy young fella." The orange haired man smiled, "You'll be a wonderful item for the auction."

Zoro snarled and pulled back one sword to stab the man in front. The other defended himself by flipping his sword at the right moment. The half-dragon didn't hesitate; he slashed at the man mercilessly. All were blocked however, but that didn't stop Zoro. Heedlessly, he slashed and stabbed anywhere. He broke furniture, left large scars on the walls, and broke the stone floor. However, his blades did not touch a hair on Kuina or the unsheathed sword lying beside her.

"Dear me, this creature's lost its mind!" Kaku chuckled. He turned to his comrades, "Could you lend me a hand?"

"What? You can't fight by yourself?"

"I, I can but-"

"Then do it," The woman flipped a small blood stained pocket knife, "Meanwhile, I'll look around to see where the dragons are kept." She slipped past her unconscious boyfriend and went in one of the doors.

Kaku didn't look tired, but he flicked his frantic eyes to Lucci for help. The man sighed, unfolded his crossed arms, and leaped. He seemed to disappear out of thin air, but in reality Lucci was moving so fast it was hard for a naked eye to catch it. The man avoided all of the assailing blades like running water; he came behind Zoro and was able to seize the half-dragon's movements. The half-dragon bucked his knees and arched his back to get away, but Lucci's grip was strong.

Zoro panted and snarled, his eyes were blood red in fury. Kaku approached the captured man. With the hilt of his swords, he knocked the black swords off Zoro's hands. Now Zoro was in the worst situation he could possibly be in. He let out another animalistic roar, but Lucci didn't flinch.

Lucci flicked his hands and in a millisecond, he was able to hold Zoro's arms with a single hand. He needed his other to do the 'duty'. The left hand aimed in front of Zoro's face, right over Zoro's left eye. Two fingers were poised within centimeters, ready to snatch and remove the golden-red eye.

"Third down." Lucci whispered and his finger jabbed.

-.-.-

"We've found it!" Professor Basil, Professor Nico, Professor Smoker, Ace, Coby, Vivi, Akis shouted. They all united their psychic power to quicken their future reading abilities. Strangely, Jango slept in the process. They managed to find Kalifa's aura in less than three minutes.

"Good!" Professor Beckmann replied, "Now, give me the direction and I'll create a compass leading to it." He whipped his wand around and a dark blue light blasted out. It struck the large purple orb the Psychic Major conjured. The two colors collided and morphed into a small compass. The object flew toward Professor Beckmann, but Shanks caught it in midway.

"Thanks Ben."

He older man frowned, "You're welcome. Hurry and go." Shanks nodded and gestured his students to climb on his dragon. Mihawk and X Drake rode on their dragons and more students followed. The rest were from the Wand and Broom Major, and they could ride on brooms. Sanji happened to sit on Shanks' dragon, as well as Kidd and Law. Mihawk had two other Potion Major students: Kaya and Crocodile, and for some reason Luffy. The students had only a second to find a place to grab onto. The three dragons shot up into the sky and blasted toward where the compass was pointing.

Sanji held on tight, his baby dragon held on tighter. He had insisted his dragon to stay at the academy for it could do nothing but play around, but it disobeyed him. Kidd kept his because he was able to bond with his dragon, so he could shape his partner into any weapon he wanted. Kidd sang a verse and his dragon morphed into a large shotgun.

"Nice." Law mused, holding his furry hat for dear life, "I still don't know how you're able to do that."

"It's called magic my friend." Kidd replied with a grin. Law just shook his head, pretending not to hear that.

"Kidd," Law nodded his head toward Sanji, "You should do something with him. He's shaking and blue."

Kidd glanced over to the blond and Law was right. He did feel like slapping Sanji on the back and reassuring him, but his mind was blank. He also didn't want to move from his spot. A ride on the back of a dragon was very unstable when it wasn't near the neck (Shanks took that spot since he was the one controlling). If he became careless for a moment, there was a chance he would fall to his death. So, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sanji! Don't worry! We'll make it in time!"

"We hope." Law added. Kidd glared at Law, and the young man averted his. Thankfully Law's voice was low, so it wasn't heard through the strong wind. The Elite Student leaned over, feeling the gale blowing into his face. He peered ahead and squinted, "Hey, I think I can make out a home-like thing."

Kidd leaned also, but being very careful, "Where?"

"Over there. About forty kilometers."

"...how far is that?"

Law narrowed his eyes, "Learn math, Tulip."

-.-.-

"Stop!" A horrible, cracked scream ceased Lucci's action. His fingernail barely touched Zoro's eyelid, but the force to stop his finger was so strong it created a nasty gash. It sliced the eyeball, and it was now useless for both the poachers and Zoro. The half-dragon screamed and squeezed his eyes, but that only made it worse. He bent over writhed, desperately wanting his hands free. Lucci clicked his tongue and glowered at the man emerging from the rubble.

"What do you want Spandam? Didn't you see I was busy?"

"You fucking idiot! Why are you taking out his eyes?" Spandam screamed again in that nasty volume and tone, "I don't want an Eyeless half-dragon!"

"But the half-dragons sold at the auctions are usually Eyeless." Kaku informed. Although it wasn't apparent, the man was annoyed with the leader's screaming. They paused when they heard multiple cries. Kalifa must have found the dragons.

Lucci raised one of his eyebrows, "What do you mean, 'I want'?"

Spandam dropped his jaw and stared at Lucci with a shocked expression. It was as if Lucci asked the stupidest question ever asked.

"I knew you were dumb, but never in my life did I think you were _that_ stupid!" That ticked Lucci off, but he remained still. Spandam put his hands proudly on his chest, "I want that half-dragon!"

"You want this?" Lucci stared at Zoro who had fallen into broken sobs, "You're going to break him."

"Yes, just like all the other creatures you wanted and nagged to your father."

"I did not nag!" Spandam screamed, "I _asked_! And I didn't break them! The things daddy got me were puny in the first place!"

There was a minor twitch of muscle movement around Kaku and Lucci's lips. They hated when Spandam used the word 'daddy'. It made him more like a spoiled brat.

Spandam approached Zoro and lifted the man's head by pulling his hair. The periwinkle brat scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Oh my god, you busted up his eye Lucci! You suck at removing eyeballs! Why did I even recruit you?"

"Who was the one who gorged out all of your ten dragons because someone was chicken to do it?" It was getting difficult for Lucci to restrain his voice.

"Shut up asshole!" Spandam stuck out his tongue obnoxiously. This made the man feel pompous again and his attention went back to Zoro. "Why the fuck is he crying?" Spandam raised his arm and he struck the half-dragon across the face. Zoro recoiled, but Lucci's vice grip preventing him from going anywhere. "Stop crying and smile because you're going to be mine, and this is an honor so you better be glad!"

"Are you really planning to claim him?" Kaku appallingly asked.

"You guys are idiots! I'm not going to waste my allowance at the auction when I could just sing!"

Spandam grinned and raised his arms up toward the ceiling, "Utae alas potens bestia! Umîne aócintho, silva viridi...!" The man started to sing the verse in his scratched up voice. The worst part was that Spandam had no musical talent whatsoever. Kaku covered his ears to save them. Poor Lucci had to endure it. Despite that, the man was pronouncing every word right.

"...alis de Lupîr pon qlo balis koì ņe besti-!" Spandam was rounding up to the last verse. He could see that Zoro's body was shaking and was trying to avoid hearing the song. Spandam's mouth spread out widely. He needed to fully concentrate on the lyrics; one mispronunciation would spoil the spell, yet he started drifting. He imagined his current fame growing because he had caught a living half-dragon. His title would be greater than kings!

There was a quick blast, and a bullet shot through Spandam's left shoulder. The man screamed in agony and fell backwards. He held the freshly opened wound and gasped for air.

"My shoulder! My song! My dragon!"

"Don't say a fucking verse." A man soon hovered over Spandam with a silver gun in hand. He aimed it right on Spandam's forehead. The man squealed like a pig and shielded his eyes.

"D-D-D-D-Don't hurt me!"

"He's right Sanji. Don't waste your magic on him." Kidd called from behind. The man was busy warding off Luffy who was beating the heck out of Lucci.

Law, and a few other students surrounded Zoro and dabbed an ointment to numb the nerves.

"How's Zoro?"

"He's alright-somewhat. His eye is messed up. I might be able to fix it, but I can't promise that."

"W-What about K-Kuina...?"

Law glanced over at the half-dragon woman who was moved over to a mattress ready to be taken back to the academy, "I can't say..."

Usopp aided Sanji's side, and he conjured a powerful binding spell to seize Spandam's movement. This spell had a high level of difficulty, but Usopp did it smoothly. The long nosed man had abilities equaled to an Elite Student. No wonder he was good friends with Nami.

"I can take care of this Sanji. Go to Zoro."

"Thanks," Sanji nodded and tickled the side of his gun. The gun twitched and lost its shape. It flipped on his hand and Gin landed with a plop. His classmates couldn't believe how Sanji was able to morph his dragon into a weapon when they weren't bonded yet.

Nami unleashed a spell that slowed time to sixty seconds for every 'normal' second. It would have taken half an hour to get to Zoro's home with even the fastest dragon, but thanks to Nami's power they made it in minutes.

Kidd stepped up to the kneeling group. He had his hand over his ear, "Oh god, Spandam's singing sucked. Was that even a song?"

"Was it the bonding song?"

"It sounded like it."

Sanji ran up to Law and knelt beside Zoro, "Were we too late?"

Law's eyes slowly grew wide, "Do you see this?" He brushed his fingers over Zoro's three earrings. The small hand motion made Sanji jealous, "These aren't just for decoration. It's to block all spells." Law tapped his own sets of earrings, "Same with these."

"Why the hell do you have those?" Kidd scrutinized.

"Students in my major can do outrageous things."

Shanks emerged from one of the doors, "Kalifa's gone. She must have sensed us."

"The incubator room is safe," X Drake announced out loud, "None of the eggs are disturbed."

"Women, they're always quick with everything." Mihawk mumbled. There was a strained look in his expression, as if he had seen something he wished he could erase from his memory. Zoro was able to open his right eye and saw Mihawk. He slowly got up and wobbled to where Shanks was.

"Zoro, where are you-"

Mihawk paled and shot his arm, "Stop him! Don't let him in the dragon lair!"

Zoro spread out his wings and flew before anyone could catch him, but it was very unstable. He sailed past Shanks and immediately turned left. This time, his direction sense was correct. Sanji, Kidd, Law, and Luffy chased after the distraught half-dragon as fast as they could. By the time they reached the end of a large chapel like room, Zoro was in the farthest corner heaving a massive wooden door.

"Zoro!" Sanji screamed after he managed to find his voice. He reached Zoro and grabbed his shoulders, "Don't go in!" The half-dragon roared and shoved Sanji back. Kidd lunged and caught Sanji in time before he collided into the rows of chairs. When they got up, they saw the tall door fall down, and it broke into hundreds of pieces. In reflex, Luffy leaped back and held his nose and mouth. All of their dragons hissed and snarled.

The roof of the room was made out of thick straw, so the moonlight easily seeped through. Everything was visible in the white light. Zoro stood at the doorway, smelling the heavy reek of blood, feeling the air of death and murder in the room, tasting despair on his pale lips, hearing the macabre sound of silence, and seeing the outcome of human cruelty.

The half-dragon opened his mouth to let out an anguish scream, but Law captured him from behind. He covered Zoro's mouth with a piece of cloth, and the half-dragon instantly collapsed into his arms.

Law supported Zoro and managed to keep the half-dragon upright until Kidd came to his rescue. The taller man easily carried Zoro into his arms.

"He'd suffered enough."

"God, I always dreamed of seeing a hundred-dragon lair, but never in this way..." Kidd muttered, trying his best to look away from the room. Sanji stepped toward the entrance of the lair. His shoes stepped on puddles, and he didn't need to look down to see what it was. His breaths were short as he saw what Zoro had seen.

_Sooner or later this tragic event was going to happen_. Bullshit! This should never have happened in the first place! These graceful creatures shouldn't be maliciously killed just for mere eyes! Sanji sank onto his knees and bent his forehead on the wet floor. His body shook and he choked out a gasp. His tears fell in the bloody puddle.

-.-.-

Everyone returned to the academy, but all of the instructors headed back to Zoro's home to bury the dragons. Kuina and Zoro were immediately sent to the emergency room. Sanji and Luffy sat near the surgery room with dark expressions. They've been waiting for nearly two hours and neither slept.

Hancock Boa was a foot away from the two. She was blushing, pacing back and forth. She wanted to comfort the two (only Luffy), but whenever she saw her handsome crush, she had difficulty. She made few more rounds and finally walked up to them. She placed two blankets beside Luffy, and that caught Luffy's attention.

"Y-You must be tired, you should rest."

"We're okay."

"B-But Mister Luffy, it's two in the morning..."

"I stayed up a whole night playing cards. I think I'll be fine."

"A-Alright...um M-Mister Luffy, i-if there's anything I can do to help, please ask."

Luffy smiled, "Thanks Boa." She blushed and took cover in the surgery room. Luffy's smile faded and he sighed. What they have seen was a nightmare. Their village was safe from poachers for thousands of years. The horns of a unicorn, the teeth of a saber, the foot of the blue lion, and there were many other 'parts' poachers killed to collect for an elixir with doubtful effects. Now the creatures were in a panic, and he heard news that a quarter of the creatures left their homes in search of another. Luffy pulled his knees together and put his head on it.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was startled by a sound of a door. Sanji got up and because Luffy was using his shoulder, the teen fell sideways.

Law removed his mask and gloves and faced the two anxious students. His dark bags under his eyes looked darker under the dim light. The Elite Student looked tired and deprived of all energy.

"I tried my best..." Law answered, his voice barely above a whisper, "We were too late."

Sanji turned pale and he hung his head. Another wave ripped through him, and he coaxed himself to not cry.

"I sewed up his eyelid and inserted a crystal eye, but the left's blind forever." Law titled his head, "As for his friend..." Law had planned to explain how Spandam had shot the major nerve in the brain, so it was impossible to fix, but he kept his mouth sealed. They didn't need to know that. The two were sniffling by those simple words.

Law pointed down the hallway, "Zoro is resting in Room Three. If you want, I'll give you guys five minutes to meet him."

Luffy glanced at Sanji and stepped back, "You go first Sanji." He pushed Sanji on the back and urged him. The blond stumbled on his steps and took painstaking effort to follow Law. Luffy knew that Sanji was having inner conflict, but this was the right time to speak to Zoro. Maybe the half-dragon wanted to speak privately with his friend also.

Law stepped by a white sliding door. Sanji stopped and stared at it. He took a few breaths to calm his jittering nerves. They weren't working. He wanted to turn around and run, but only cowards did that. Law didn't allow Sanji to completely cool down. He slid open the door and roughly shoved Sanji in.

"Five minutes." The student ordered and slammed the door shut.

Sanji lined his back against the door. In this wide open space of a hospital room, there was only one bed. Zoro was occupied, and thankfully he wasn't covered in floating mechanisms. There was only one, and he guessed it was the IV. The left side of his face was covered with a hard plastic: a moldable bandage that hardens when applied but was also easily removable.

Something moved near Zoro's face and Sanji momentarily pushed back against the wall. It was only Chopper, crawling around on the half-dragon's upper chest. X Drake found him in the incubating room, so he brought him over. The creature was busy blowing its healing power over Zoro's whole face. The pink dragon paused and lifted its head. It squealed with glee when it saw Gin.

Zoro shuffled when he heard the sound of the door, and the man turned. Sanji expected a menacing glare or instant hate remarks, but there was none. Zoro just stared at him quietly and with extreme calmness. The blond stiffened so much he couldn't move.

Then, Zoro sighed, "...Curlicue..."

Sanji parted his lips, closed them, and parted them again. He sputtered, croaked, and did other incoherent sounds until he found the sound he wanted. He racked out a loud sob.

"Z-Zoro-! I-I-I'm sorry!" Sanji wiped his tear streaked face, "I-I promised not to lose the horn but it was stolen and I was being stupid and careless and I didn't know Kalifa was a poacher but Spandam-I fucking hate Spandam-but you weren't bonded so I was so glad but the whole room-!"

"Stop. You're not making any sense." Zoro slowly sat up, "Come over here. I want to see your face."

Sanji fell silent, and he obediently walked to Zoro. The half-dragon stared at the chair, so Sanji pulled it close to Zoro's bed. He plopped his bottom on it, folded his hands, but still avoided Zoro's intense stare.

"Look at me."

"...I don't have the right to..."

There was another low sigh, and then a painful yank at his blond hair.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Stop with the stupid crap and look at me when I'm talking." Zoro frowned. His left side of his face wasn't responding well from the heavy anesthetics, so his face looked like it was sliced in half; one showing expression and the other not.

Sanji looked anywhere but Zoro's eye, "Z-Zoro, why aren't you mad?"

Zoro narrowed his eye, "It's probably the drugs. Chopper's spraying this numbing powder on my face too."

"But Zoro, aren't you beyond pissed at me? Don't you feel like you want to kill me?"

Suddenly, Zoro looked like he was stabbed in the gut. The half-dragon bent his head down also and became very quiet. Even the aura surrounding him stopped. Sanji had been staring down the whole time, but when he felt the staring pressure dissipate, he raised his head.

"...w-when I saw Kuina and Yubashiri, I...I lost myself." Zoro started. His hands were clenched into tight fists and were shaking, "I forgot who I was and what I have been doing. I just wanted to kill anyone. I wanted to see the blood of the man who killed my friends...When I finally came to was when one of the men caught me." Zoro shielded his hands over his eyes, "That man in purple-"

"Spandam?"

Zoro shivered, "He almost sang the song."

"But you have the earrings-"

"He's a poacher. He would've noticed if I wasn't bonded. For a sucker, he pronounced it perfectly too. I would surely been bonded..." Zoro gripped his shoulders, "When I heard him sing, I...I was so scared. I didn't want to bond with him, but even with the earrings I couldn't ignore it!" After spitting his confession, Zoro raised his head. Sanji was surprised to find himself staring back at him. "If you didn't arrive...I would've severed my tongue with my teeth and died right then and there."

"Zoro...!" Sanji reached out and grabbed Zoro's hand, "Oh god, don't-!"

Zoro shook the strained look off his face, and he smiled. "-but you guys came and saved me," Zoro bowed his head, "and I thank you very much for it."

Sanji blushed in crimson. His focused his attention on his feet, "But we weren't able to rescue everyone in time..."

"...I know..."

Zoro stared down and his eye widened. Then, a faint blush formed on his cheeks.

"Curlicue...uh, your hand..."

Sanji blinked, not having the slightest idea of what Zoro was asking. He wiggled his fingers and that was when his eye widened also. When did he hold Zoro's hand?

"I, uh, sorry! I didn't know what I was doing-!"

"It's alright," Zoro pulled up a tiny, hesitant smile, "I...I kind of like it."

"Eh?" Sanji gawked at Zoro's last comment. He blinked and rubbed his eye with the unoccupied hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Zoro never revealed these kinds of feelings to anyone, even to him, before.

"...Curlicue, I...I wanted to tell you something for the longest time..." Zoro frowned, "It's kind of depressing that I have to tell you this right now, but I-I like you."

Sanji sucked in a breath and held it because he didn't know what to do with it. He let the air slowly out of his lungs, his eye boring into Zoro's for the longest time.

"Y-You...like me?"

"Yeah."

"A-And you still like me after all I've done?"

"Cu-Sanji," Zoro stumbled on his name. Hearing his name brought and happiness in Sanji's heart, "You didn't do anything...i-it was my error. Kuina warned me to heed to everything, and I didn't. The fault is mine."

"B-But-"

"It's fine." Zoro interrupted Sanji in a terse manner, "Accept the fact that I love you alright?"

Sanji nodded his head clumsily, and then wiped his face again. He was crying profusely like a baby. Too many things happened on this night; too many things that tore and ripped his heart in many ways. Zoro's confession, however, helped mend his injured heart, and the joy brought the tears in his eyes.

"Hey,"

"Huh?"

"I need an answer Sanji."

"Oh! The answer!" Sanji scratched his head and replied. His voice was very low, so Zoro had to strain his ears to hear him, "I...I love you too."

A beautiful smile danced across the half-dragon's face, and then a small teardrop fell. Soon, other teardrops followed until Zoro had to smear them away. Sanji became worried of his friend and he leaned up to touch him on the cheek.

"Zoro...are you okay?"

"I'm-" Zoro hiccupped, "I'm so happy that I'm alive."

It was true. If Sanji, Kidd, Law, and the rest of the students didn't come in time, Zoro would've committed suicide. Then, neither of them would have confessed their love for each other. Sanji brushed his hand gently over Zoro's cheek and down the neck. Zoro sniffled and watched silently as his friend leaned in closer. The half-dragon didn't flinch, even a slight movement of muscle. It was only when Sanji was mere inches from his face when Zoro closed his eye.

Their first kiss was soft, but hesitant. They didn't know if the other was ready, or they were still shaken from what happened earlier. But when their lips touched, heat rose to their cheeks and their hearts palpitated rapidly. Zoro got a hold of Sanji's hair and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. Sanji gave a nod and did not wait a second longer for Zoro to part his lips. He plunged his hot tongue in, and Zoro let out a muffled moan. The half-dragon sank into the pillows as Sanji pinned him down kissing some more.

"A-ah, Sanji-" Zoro broke away from their kiss to get a breath of air, but Sanji smashed his lips back onto his. Zoro submitted under Sanji, allowing his friend to explore his mouth. With his hands being free, he groped around, feeling Sanji's arms and chest. The man was lean, but he packed good muscle. He could feel the tough muscle rippling under the uniform. Sanji also was feeling around Zoro, but since Zoro was wearing one loose shirt he was able to slip his hands underneath.

The half-dragon squirmed when cold hands came in contact with his heated body.

"Shit your hands are cold!"

"S-Sorry-"

There was a loud consecutive knocks on the door.

"Blondie! Time's up! I'm coming in!"

Quickly, the two threw their hands up in the air. Sanji stuffed his in his pockets, and Zoro hid them under the sheets. Law entered and peered into the two's faces. Although they were doing a great job of hiding it, they couldn't completely conceal their dissatisfaction.

Law pretended to be stupid. "The headmaster wants to speak with you Zoro." The Elite Student glanced over at Sanji, "And you, move that chair back where it was and go back to your dormitory."

Sanji grumbled under his breath, and Law shook his head. It seemed that the blondie was mad about Law interrupting them, but wasn't it better than the headmaster entering in? ...well, it probably didn't matter; the Head Master had a very loose and carefree personality. When Sanji pushed the chair to the corner, Law took Sanji by the sleeve and pulled him out of the room. Just when they poked out from Zoro's room, they saw the headmaster walking down the hallway.

He was an extremely tall, lanky man, or what used to be a man. Because of his age, his body had rotted and became a skeleton. Reasons unknown, his afro remained. The headmaster kept his title for thousands of years because he was able to perform all four of the majors without losing his stamina.

Headmaster Brook saw Law and Sanji and his teeth rattled. That meant he was smiling.

"Good evening Trafalgar and Black." The two took a formal bow, "You two had a long day, please return to your dormitories and rest."

"Thank you." Law bowed lower than Sanji since he was an Elite Student. "We will do so." The headmaster rattled his teeth again and shuffled on. The skeleton wore a long dark purple robe with the four colors of the major. It seemed a bit strenuous for a man with only bones to carry such heavy weight, but Headmaster Brook was strong. When the last bit of the robe disappeared into Zoro's room, Law turned to Sanji.

"You, go and sleep. You look like a raccoon."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

Law titled his head up and glared down at him, "Do you want to wake up tomorrow?"

Sanji leered but didn't say anymore for sleep suddenly dropped down on him. The blond shook his head to shake off some of the drowsiness and slowly headed back. Law watched the man leave and turned, only to be stopped by Ace.

The Potion Major Elite Students pulled his lips in a taut frown and then dropped fifteen hundred Beli into Ace's hand, "You were right. The two forgave each other and made out in five minutes and thirty-two seconds."

"See? Never doubt a psychic, my friend."

Law slipped his wallet back in his sleeve, "So, happy ending?"

"If you say so, yes." Ace stroked the elite student ribbon hanging down his neck, "the half-dragon's life has been increased; he would have lived a short life."

"Was it because we saved him in time?"

"No," Ace smiled, "It was because Sanji found the half-dragon bathing in the lake, twelve years ago."

"How? Why such a trivial event?"

"Oh, don't underestimate the pettiness. Even the most irrelevant can lead to something considerably noteworthy. Think about it; half-dragons have been known to dislike humans. If Zoro never seen Sanji at that age, he would've grown to dislike us when he became a full-grown adult. He wouldn't depend nor trust us. When the _time_ came, he would have to deal it all by himself."

"The whole 'falling in love with a human' was a good thing?" Law asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm...Maybe I should fall in love with somebody someday."

"I don't recommend that. I foresee Valentine chocolates with aphrodisiac filling."

-.-.-

The following day, the headmaster called in all of the students to tell them of the news. Lucci, Kaku, and Spandam were captured and were received the Memory Penalty. Their memories were fully erased except the recognition of their names. Kalifa, on the other hand, was found twenty meters away from Zoro's attacked home. Her body lay in an open rocky place and thousands of bloody eyeballs scattered around her. She was bitten to death by an adult dragon. Zoro didn't need to go and check the shape of the bite mark to know it was done by Kitetsu.

Meanwhile, Sanji slept like the dead. Usually the students who were stationed next door to him knocked a few times and that woke him up. Today, he slept through it. The instructors were told, by the headmaster, to allow all of the students who joined the mission rest, and rest they got. The only person who woke up at a normal time was Law since he preferred being awake than sleep. It was in the afternoon when Sanji woke up. The first thing he did was to run down to the hospital wing to meet Zoro. Of course, he received another 'five minute' visit time.

Zoro was looking better than yesterday. The moldable bandage cured wounds fast, so it took only a day to heal the long gash over his left eye. Zoro was able to open them, but instead of the golden-red glittering hue, his left eye was milky white and empty. It was expected since it was made out of crystal, but it felt disheartening to see the apparent differences.

"Headmaster Brook told me to stay here as long as I want..." Zoro's voice faded away, "...but I need to go back to bury my friends."

"Professor Dracule, Redd, and X Drake and other professor majors are doing it as this moment. They said they would do all of it."

Zoro shook his head, "I want to be there for them...I want them to be assured that they were touched by someone they've known."

Law crossed his arms, "In the meantime, where are you going to rest?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the student, "Does that mean I can't stay here?"

"Of course. You're almost healed, all except right here," Law tapped his own chest, "and that's not my subject." The student cast his eyes on Sanji, "Although I don't think I need an answer because it's so obvious."

Zoro beamed, but he tried to subdue it down to a tiny glee, "I can sleep in Sanji's dormitory?"

"If you want, unless Sanji says otherwise."

"Hell yeah-I meant-yes, I will allow Zoro to be in my room." Sanji's dramatic facial change startled a nearby nurse.

"Stop being all fancy pants. I know what you're going to do with him."

"Wha-! Law!"

"Hey hey, it's your fault that you can't hide your libido." Law flicked his attention Kaya, "Could you tell Professor Kureha that the half-dragon is well enough to leave?" Kaya nodded and left, giggling slightly after hearing the conversation between Law and Sanji.

"Thanks Law. Now the whole academy's going to know."

"Kaya's shy. The only person who she'll ever talk to is Usopp..." then Law put two and two together and finally understood what Sanji was trying to say, "Oh. Well. Hm. Tough luck for you."

"Is that all you got to say?"

"What is there to say? Come on blondie, help your boyfriend go to your room." Sanji had known that Law was a man whom was hard to get along with, but for some reason he couldn't hate him. Maybe it was the brute honesty. Sanji turned and helped Zoro slip out of the bed and put on some slippers. The half-dragon was in a temporarily white gown with a hole in the back so his wings could pop out. Zoro twirled around and tried to spread open his wings, but he winced slightly.

"The shirt's tight."

"Then don't use your wings. We've asked the tailors to create comfortable clothes for you. It should be arriving by tomorrow morning." Zoro began gathering his items and carried them on him like a backpack. Law gestured a hand, and Sanji took Zoro's hand.

"My room's this way."

Zoro smiled because this was his first time to ever see the dormitories. He carried Gin and Chopper onto each of his shoulders and then began to walk. Some students in the hallway saw the half-dragon and stepped aside, awing at him. Zoro tried to ignore it by sticking closer to his friend. Sanji shivered at the close contact and he felt the heat going soaring down to his inner thighs.

They made it into the dormitories without any problems, so Zoro got to see Sanji's room. It was a large room with an exceptionally tall ceiling. A massive mural was painting on the wide ceiling; an ocean with an ancient sea monster attacking a ship. There were five tall windows which Sanji hurried to close all of them with the heavy dark blue draperies. A writing desk was adjacent to the wall with the windows. Three tall bookshelves were next to the desk; the height of three of them reached the ceiling.

Close to the door, but placed in the middle portion of a wall was the four poster bed. It was so massive Zoro thought maybe two three meter tall dragons could sleep in it. The half-dragon immediately dove into the bed and rolled around in the softness.

"It's like a cloud." Zoro hummed, rolling around it some more.

Sanji closed and locked all of the doors in his room, shut the windows, and finally reached to the bed. His room, absent of all light of the outdoors, was now dark. Sanji rummaged through the blackness to find the lamp. When he found it, he switched it on. A faint milky light glowed in the dark but it was enough to light up the bed.

The man crawled onto the bed also and lay next to Zoro, "Have you ever slept on a bed?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, but ours was made of straw." Zoro suddenly dropped his head down, "The dragons too..."

The room fell silent, and it cooled down Sanji a bit. He didn't want to attack Zoro right on the spot and screw him when the half-dragon wasn't in the perfect mood.

Sanji peered into Zoro's face, "...how's Kitetsu?"

"He's not doing well. He's still over there mourning for Yubashiri." Zoro sighed sadly, "He loved her very much..." The half-dragon sat up and began removing the items off and placing them on the floor. The last one, which was a white sword, he kept on his lap.

"This is Wadō."

"Kuina's dragon?"

Zoro nodded, "She can change into a sword, just like Kitetsu, but since Kuina's gone-"

"-Wadō can't turn back?"

"Yeah...she's like this forever." Zoro gently brushed his fingers over the sheath, "-but I think this is safer for her. An albino dragon is much more endangered than a normal one." The half-dragon hesitated but eventually placed the Wadō sword along with the other items. Zoro then embraced Sanji and pulled him to his chest.

"Sanji, do you want me?"

Sanji went agape, "I-I-I d-do...!"

"Then take me," Zoro closed his eye and whispered into Sanji's ear, "because I need you so much right now."

Sanji's sex drive, that had been hidden since he started falling in love with Zoro, was free to do whatever it wanted. The blond reached for Zoro and kissed him hotly and passionately. Zoro's libido was also released and he ran his fingers through Sanji's hair, parting his lips and moaning wantonly. They got a hold of their clothes and tore them nearly into shreds. Sanji was able to, however, Zoro had a bit of difficulty for Sanji was wearing the thick chain mail. Sanji didn't care if his uniform was destroyed. All he could think about was how beautiful his lover looked right now.

Within minutes, they were sitting in front of each other with torn up, threadbare clothes hanging barely on their shoulders. Sanji grabbed Zoro by the neck and brought him in another love leavened kiss. Zoro held onto Sanji as his breath was taken away as well as his strength. When Zoro leaned his whole weight on him, he was able to easily push Sanji onto the mattress. The half-dragon was bewildered, and asked why the sudden loss of energy with his eye movement.

Sanji smiled and brought a hand to Zoro's face. He slowly traced his finger over the white scar, the line that went through and destroyed Zoro's left eye.

"You're beautiful..." Sanji whispered.

The half-dragon stuttered and turned away from Sanji's intense gaze. Zoro's face was all red, "Don't say that idiot!"

The blond man continued to smile, "I want to see every bit of you while I make love to you." The man shifted around so that Zoro now sat right on Sanji's heated groin, "So can I fuck you in this position?"

The half-dragon stared wide at the place he was in. He had a slight idea of what sex was, and how people did it. He also knew that there were different positions, but this was not what he imagined for their first. His dragon friends were right about Sanji lusting for him.

"You're such a pervert, you know that?"

"I'll accept that as a compliment." Sanji slipped his fingers in his mouth and drew out a thick coat of saliva, "Raise your ass. I need to prepare you." Zoro smirked and used his arms to lift himself. He rose an inch or two above Sanji's groin. He watched hungrily as Sanji's fingers slithered its way. Zoro shivered when he felt the forearm graze over his balls, and squirmed when he felt something wet making circles around his anus.

"Sanji, stop, that-that feels weird-"

"I know, but it gets weirder."

"Really...?" Zoro's voice became faint and uncomfortable. The half-dragon didn't know about this side of sex. That aroused Sanji a bit more.

"I'm putting one in, and tell me if it hurts." Sanji watched Zoro close his eyes shut and blush in pink. When the finger was inserted, Zoro winced slightly but Sanji's finger's tip easily disappeared into the hole.

Zoro let out a breath and lowered his shoulders, "I-It's not _that_ bad."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"If I need this 'preparing' thing, then yeah." Sanji leaned up to kiss also, and to penetrate his finger deeper into his lover. The half-dragon accepted the kiss and licked Sanji's lips and cheek, tempting him. Zoro rolled his hips as Sanji began to increase his fingers. Two fingers in, he probed Zoro's inside in a scissor movement. His saliva was helping, but it created an obscene wet noise for every thrust. Zoro had arched his back and was gasping in please for every pant. The half-dragon's hardened length stood erect and untouched. The tip began to leak and was dripping onto Sanji's lower regions. Sanji planned to put a third finger, when Zoro put his hand on the busy arm.

"Zoro-"

"I-I think I'm good. Do it."

"D-do?"

"Your fingers aren't enough. I want your dick in my ass _now_." Zoro stressed hard on the last syllable.

Sanji stumbled with his verbal skills because Zoro just said something really hot. The man immediately plucked his fingers out, which Zoro let out a low groan, and pulled his body back. He aligned his heavily erected length right above the half-dragon's prepared hole. Zoro hissed when Sanji's tip just barely brushed the sensitive place. Sanji took a hold of Zoro's chin and pressed his lips onto his.

"I'm ready when you're ready."

"A-Alright." Zoro stammered a little because he had to be the one who had to penetrate. He took a deep breath, stared at the large, thick member standing below him, and exhaled slowly. Then, squeezing his eyes closed, he sank in. Sanji groaned at the hot tightness enveloping his sensitive length.

"Ah ah ah..." Zoro panted as he was sliding in, letting the largeness enter a forbidden place. It was bigger and a bit painful compared to the fingers. At the same time, it felt so fucking good. By the time Zoro finally sat on Sanji with the blond's member fully inside, Zoro's length had poured out until a small puddle formed between the gentle folds of Sanji's abs. Zoro's right eye was out of focus and was obscured by blissful pleasure. His mouth hung open, panting the whole time, looking like he wanted a kiss or something to stuff his mouth in.

Sanji was getting used to the wonderful place and locked his hands firmly on Zoro's hips. With a push, he pulled Zoro off until only the tip remained and plunged him back down with an equal, or stronger, force. The half-dragon didn't expect it and he cried out loud. Probably the students who were near his door heard that. The pace increased as the two started to accustom their first experience. They wanted to try it harder, faster. His hips made quick snapping sounds as he pounded harder, giving an extra inch deeper in every thrust. Zoro had his arms positioned in front, right beside Sanji's head, so his lover could see Zoro's face filled with utter bliss. The half-dragon bent his arms so he could kiss Sanji, but the chaste kisses became sloppy tongue licking. Electricity shivered their nerves when their tongues touched, so they kissed even harder to feel it once more.

Suddenly Zoro straightened up and let out a guttural moan. His frame shook violently as a shivering wave of pleasure ripped through him.

"S-Sanji-! I-I can't-!" Zoro's teeth rattled and he cried out a long, wanton moan when he came. White, hot liquid exploded and sprayed all over Sanji's bare chest. Sanji's eye nearly boggled out of his sockets when he saw Zoro arch back and spread out his dark green wings. That was fucking sexy. He would've lasted a minute or so more, but just seeing that made him cum earlier. His came out fast and hard into Zoro, and this made Zoro gasp, shivering as he felt every drop fill him.

Zoro looked like he was about to collapse when the half-dragon straightened up. He wrapped his hand around Sanji and pulled him until their noses touched.

"Mark me."

Sanji's mind was white as a sheet of parchment paper, "W-Wha-?" The blond stared wide at between Zoro's legs. What was Zoro talking about? He already marked him with the greatest sex he had ever had.

"No, sing to me," Zoro panted between pants, "I-I want to bond with you."

"B-But Zoro, the bonding song will prevent your liberty-"

"I want to be with you Sanji." Zoro pressed his wet lips and kissed his lover a few times, "Please, I want to be bonded with you..." Sanji licked his lips where Zoro had kissed. If Zoro and he were bonded, they would be together for the rest of their lives. The blond sucked in a breath, and hoped his voice wasn't dry from all the exercise, and began to sing.

Sanji wasn't fond of singing, but it slightly higher than average. Zoro moaned just hearing his lover sing in the husky tone, and the half-dragon began to sing right along. When a dragon sang back, the bond was accepted and their agreement was complete. As they sung, wind spun around the two and concentrated on Zoro's left chest. For Sanji, it formed around his right wrist. A dark blue line landed on his skin like paint and glided around, forming the bonding emblem.

The wind lost its energy and faded into nothingness when Sanji and Zoro sang the last verse. The drained two collapsed on top of each other, their magic and strength had been spent to the last drop. It took a straining effort for Zoro to remove himself out of Sanji. He then flopped onto Sanji's sweat and cum coated chest.

"Oh god, I'm so fucking tired."

"Did...did the bonding work?" Sanji asked blankly. His mind was still somewhere in space.

"Yeah, look." Zoro pulled up a sloppy smile, "You have a badass looking emblem." On Zoro's left portion of his chest was Sanji's emblem. It was the curly-finned dolphin: the creature had two fins and each of them was as curly as Sanji's eyebrows. The color of the emblem was dark blue; the color was supposed to match with the dragon tamer's personality. Sanji had the identical emblem on his right wrist, although it was proportionally smaller.

Zoro smiled and snuggled into Sanji's neck, "You've finally mastered the bonding song."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it'll take this much energy."

"It's because you bonded with an adult half-dragon, so you need a significant amount of magic."

"That makes sense..." Sanji groaned, "Still, ah fuck, if I wasn't this spent I would've still screwed you two more times..."

"Really? You really are a pervert." Zoro quieted down when Sanji turned and pressed his lips on lips. He closed his eyes and accepted the kind kiss. When they parted, he put his head on Sanji's shoulder. He silently watched as his lover trailed his finger around the dolphin.

"...when I return to my home, do you want to come with me?" Zoro asked, "I think Kitetsu and Yubashiri's kid will be hatched by that time."

"What? That devil dragon made a child?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to show you..Kitetsu already had a name for it. It's going to be called Shuusui."

"That's a pretty name."

Zoro smiled, "If Kitetsu allows us to hold him...it'll take a while because of what happened...but do you want to see?"

Sanji smiled and hugged his newly bonded lover close to him, securing and keeping him safe, "Of course I do."

**The End**

**The majors of the academy: professors, elite students, students (since there were so many characters). Some characters that are listed weren't part of this story, but I categorized them nonetheless.**

**-.-.-Dragon Taming Major-.-.-**

**Professor: **Shanks (Redd), Mihawk, X Drake

**Elite Student**: Iceburg

**Student**: Sanji, Luffy, Kidd, Spandam

**-.-.-Potion Major-.-.-**

**Professor**: Magellan, Hiruruk, Kureha

**Elite Student: **Law

**Student: **Boa Hancock, Sir Crocodile, Franky, Kaya,

**-.-.-Psychic Major-.-.-**

**Professor: ** Nico Robin, Smoker, Basil Hawkins

**Elite Student: **Ace

**Student: ** Perona, Gekko Moria., Vivi, Jango, Akis, Coby

**-.-.-Wand and Broom Major-.-.-**

**Professor: **Benn Beckman, Enel, Kuro

**Elite Student: **Nami

**Student: **Usopp, Kalifa, Lucci, Kaku, Paulie, Apoo, Doflamingo, Saga


End file.
